Pale Flesh For My Devoution!
by Lips of Evil
Summary: My first fanfiction! :D  I placed myself in this one because it's easier. Anyway, Andy has rejected her, Juliet hates her, Will Ashley tame her?


Somehow, in all these strange little events, I was sat cross legged in the middle of my living room, my phone in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. Awaiting one little message, just one, it would've meant very little to anyone else but everything to me.  
>I took a drink of whiskey straight out of the bottle, letting it burn the inside of my throat, warming me, making me feel brave. My phone buzzed, it was him. "Be there in 5" I led down on the floor, shutting my eyes, letting the soft classical music coming out of my stereo system just allowing it to flow through my body. Ever since I was a kid this is what calmed me down. My door bell rang, my legs carried me through the hallway and to the door, and there he was. The tall, dark, handsome stranger I had met two nights ago at a local bar.<br>"Good evening, young lady." His blue eyes surveyed my body as he licked his lips, I wasn't wearing much, a short black strappy dress, I didn't bother with tights, they wouldn't be needed tonight.

"Good evening to you too… Sir!" I said biting down my lip slightly, the bootle of whiskey still in one hand "Come on in." I led him by the hand into my lounge, it was full of warm colours, the light was turned off and only candles were the soft glow.

"Nice place." He said casting his eyes around the room, taking everything in. He was very observant; I knew that from the first time we met. He had complimented one of my smaller tattoos, it was just a little flower but it was one of my favourites.  
>"Erm, thanks." I said quietly, grabbing glasses from one of the cabinets in the room, bending in a way that if he was watching he would get a slight glimpse of what he could have.<br>Like any typical man, I caught him looking, he quickly looked away and blushed slightly.  
>"Forget the formal dating rules, just kiss me." He said placing my cold hands on his neck; I felt goose bumps erupt under my fingertips. He leant in; we both shut our eyes as our lips met, everything about his lips was perfect, he tasted of whiskey and cigarettes, the best thing I had ever tasted. He let out a slight groan as my hands travelled down his sides resting my thumbs on his belt hooks.<br>He broke the kiss, flashed me an evil grin. Did the job for me, leaving him standing there in just his boxers.  
>"What makes you think you'll get so lucky?" I growled at him playfully.<br>"Well, let's find out." He put his arms around my waist, letting one hand travel up my spine to take down the zip of my dress as the other twisted his fingers into my hair forcing my chin up as he placed violent kisses on my neck, leaving it bruised and marked.

My dress had fallen to the floor, we were both stood there panting as we stared ravenously into each other's eyes. I needed him, He was like a drug, every time he went away I would become unsettled and we have only known each other for a little while, our short encounters we're always amazing, not always resulting in this but amazing.

I was blissfully daydreaming about everything that I didn't have time to brace myself for Andy pouncing on me, pinning me to the ground, his tongue forcing entry into my mouth, I couldn't move, he knew how to keep me down by gently nipping on the side of my neck every now and again, silencing my protests to get back up. He started kissing my stomach, muttering sweet "I love you's" as he went. His eyes met mine, they lingered for a couple of moments, it could've been years for all I cared, Andy's eyes were the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen. He dropped his head slowly and bit on my black and red lace panties and started dragging them down my legs, he carelessy flung them somewhere in the room.

"You sure you're okay with this?" He leant over my body and whispered into my ear.

I held my breath for a couple of seconds and listened to our heat beats, they were in perfect time.

I awoke the next day to the sunlight breaking through the window, I opened my eyes to the bleary surroundings, I was entangled in the white sheets which were also unfortunately smudged with black make-up, it took me a while to prop myself up on my pillows. My eyes started to focus on things around me, the whiskey bottle on my bedside table, my bra in the corner of the room, Andy had broken it by trying to get it off so quickly, that was another thing that met my eyes, Andy led down in my bed looking up at me, smiling, he was truly the most beautiful man I had ever met.

"Morning to you too." I said grinning down at him, I reached across him to the packet of cigarettes on his bedside table, took one out and lit it, I didn't normally smoke but this time felt suitable.

"You're so fucking sexy" He muttered, his blue eyes watching me as I exhaled the smoke, making rings with it every now and again, he moved closer me and placed an arm over my shoulder and let his fingertips trace my collarbones. I let him take the last drag of my cigarette as I went to take a shower.

I looked in the mirror and saw my lipstick and eyeliner smudged across my face but something else caught my eyes, the bruises up my neck and the scratch marks down my back, whoops. I thought to myself.

I quickly hopped out the shower and cleaned myself up, putting on more eyeliner and lipstick, I always wanted to impress him, he always left me breathless. If you haven't guessed yet I'm that slutty girl you'll see at shows, I don't fuck every band member, just the ones I have a good relationship with but it really started when I was 17 and I got too drunk at an after gig party for one of the local bands in my hometown, I won't say anymore because that's what got me kicked out of the house and where I am now, I hold down a good job at the local bar and the pay's good so I'm happy with where I am.

The doorbell rang and made me jump and scatter the contents of my make-up bag every where, who the hell could it be at this time in the morning? I threw on the dressing gown closest too me and hurriedly whispered to Andy "Get your boxers and pants on." He did what he was told and rushed around the room trying to find things, his tight leather pants were still in my living room so before I answered the door I threw them half way up the stairs and called him to him telling them where they were.

I opened the door cautiously and peeped out, it was Gemma. She was one of the girls who did bartending with me, crap! I had to keep Andy out of sight, she didn't know anything about what I could get up too.

"Hai there! What are you doing here?" I said smiling brightly at her.

"Just thought I'd pop by and say hello! Can I come in?" She said craning her neck around the door, I heard Andy shut the door upstairs quickly.

"Erm, yeah sure, excuse the fact I've only just got out the shower." I said opening the door and letting her in, I lead her into the kitchen as the living room was still a mess from last nights "activities".

"Tea? Coffee?" I said gesturing to the kettle on the work surface

"Coffee, please." She said looking at me, like she was trying to scan me for clues about why I was so jumpy.  
>I turned my back on her to make the coffee but also to give myself time to compose myself, I felt like laughing, I had Andy Biersack trapped in my bedroom upstairs, hiding from my friends who didn't know about the dirtier side of me. After composing myself, I passed her her coffee and perched on top of the counter.<p>

"What do I owe this pleasure?" I beamed at her, whilst she sipped at her coffee

"Can you do my shift tonight? I've got something I need to deal with." Her face became lighter, happier, it wasn't just me that was hiding something then.

"Sure, take mine next Thursday then?" I made a mental note that it was a Black Veil Brides show that night and I had my eyes set on the bassist, Ashley. I felt like being sneaky and keeping it our dirty little secret too.

After Gemma agreed to take my shift she quickly left, I'd find out what she was hiding too, I'd make sure of that. I placed my mug down on the table and felt arms wrap around my waist and someone's hot breath down my neck, I titled my head to the side and let Andy whisper into my ear

"So, you're coming to another gig? Does this mean our time?" He said growling in my ear and tightening to his grip around my waist.

"I have work the next day but you never know what might happen." I growled back kissing him on the cheek.

"But I want you, here now, all the time." He looked into my eyes, the same fire burning in them as last night he skilfully turned my body aroundso I was facing him, his hands lifting my thighs around his waist

flicked my fringe out of my eyes and giggled

"Well then bad boy, now's your chance." I started untying my dressing gown and shrugging it off my shoulders whilst he took of his pants and boxers, it seemed so pointless making him get changed earlier. He placed my arms around his neck and my thighs around his waist as he lifted me up and led me down on the breakfast bar, the cold marble making me hiss in reluctance but his hands pressed my shoulders down.

"Don't move." He whispered as he knelt down on top of me and his hands glided up my sides and started tracing patterns over my cold body, he knew how to make me want him more, he knew how impatient I was.

"Just hurry up and make me scream your name so loud the neighbours will complain" I bit down on my lower lip, this made the fire blaze in his eyes, his lips mashed against mine, cutting off my moans.

"Baby, I've got to go and get ready for work now." I said as we were led in eachother's arms on my sofa. "I'll see you on Thursday, I promise." I whispered the last two words and planted a kiss on his perfectly formed lips, breaking away at the last second and dashing upstairs to throw on the short black cocktail dress I always wore. He threw his clothes back on dropped me off at the bar, tonight was going to be difficult, it was Friday and a lot of people would get ridiculously drunk tonight, I sighed as I left the warmth of Andy's car, this is where we first met, after one of his show's here, his band were amazing too! I've met them all but he and Ashley the bass guitarist seemed to get along with me more.

I decided to wait a couple of minutes outside, just to reflect and remember the hot night and day I had had. I pulled out the packet of ciagrettes and lighter that I had "borrowed" from Andy let one up and took a long drag from it, feeling it rough in my throat and exhaling slowly, I wasn't proud of the darker side of me but it was certainly a more fun side, I made a mental note to go to the 24 hour chemist when I finished to up some morning after pills, I remembered Andy saying something about not being prepared. I couldn't have a baby in my life at all at the moment, too many guys in my life.  
>I stood on the cigarette end to extinguish it and walked into the bar, there was already a big group of 10 in there, one of the guys there wolf-whistled me as I walked in, I flipped him off and placed my bag carefully under the bar, taking my phone out and placing it in my bra, just in case someone should text.<br>"Hey, Sal!" I said to young blonde woman next to me, she was new here and quite outgoing, always really chatty and good and get rid of the really drunk deadbeats.  
>"Hey, Rebecca! Are you okay? You look a bit pale?" She cocked her head to the side and gave me a concerned look.<br>"Yeah, rough night last night that's all." It was kinda the truth, rough was the way to describe it. The night passed slowly, Drunken yells could be heard from across the room. One guy who was slightly tipsy approached the bar and said "Hey gorgeous, meet me in the bathroom in 5 minutes and I'll make you feel the best you ever felt." I slapped him across the face and shouted  
>"Get out! I have someone to do that already you sick pervert! Out!" I ushered him out the bar and through the door, I came back in and sat down behind the bar in a huff, I folded my arms and glared at the floor for a minute or two but I snapped out of it when I felt my phone buzz in my top, it was Gemma. "Hey, need talk now. Make an excuse and come round mine." I knew this was urgent by the fact she put no kisses, no smilies, no nothing at the end of her text.<p> 


End file.
